User blog:Bing445/Mobile guide
Alright, I'm gonna guide your through the game (mobile version mainly), since you're a newbie to SAS: Zombie Assault 4 mobile, looking for tips, whatever! Builds First off, to play effectively, you need an effective build! Your build means a lot and can vary, depending on your play style. Notice, these are guidelines for how your build should look like. Doesn't have to be exact. Notes: *10 Fast Reload should be the cap for ALL builds. Although, 6 points, 8 points, etc, could work. *You usually want a decent amount of points invested into Body Armor Expert. 20~25. *If you're not a critical build, go for 1 point into Critical Shot to gain the effect. Please don't do any more than 1 if you're not a critical build, as it would be a waste. **Same goes to Killing Spree. 1 point, max it, or don't bother with it at all. *Some skills should stay as 1 point ALWAYS. 1 point will to gain the effect, anymore is a waste. **Examples would be like, "Die Another Die" or "Stim Shot". *Killing Spree > Deadly Force. Although Deadly Force may be permanent, the effect is minor. 25 points into Deadly Force = +25% damage, while it takes Killing Spree only 1 point to outclass that. 1 point of Killing Spree is +30% damage and pierce. *Tough Body > Body Armour Expert. Body Armour Expert is dependent on your defense value, which is why it's effective on armour pieces. Tough Body reduces damage, even from enemies with dark minion. Key code: Red = you must have this. No more, no less. Blue = you should have about this much. Yellow = not that important. It's optional. Green = notes. Medic Support build *20 Medkits Build up Medkits a lot early game. Every few levels. *20 Fast Movement *10 Fast Reload You should finish that by mid 20s. *25 Body Armour Expert Start working on that late 20s/early 30s. *15 Biocleanse Bomb *4 Energy Regeneration *1 Final Farewell *1 Revive *1 Critical Shot Invest into this right away. Final three points are up to you. Offense build *15 Medkits Build up Medkits a lot early game. *25 Critical Shot *20 Fast Movement *25 Body Armour Expert Start working on that late 20s/early 30s. *10 Fast Reload You should finish that by mid 20s *5 Biocleanse Bomb Assault General build *25 Adrenaline Build up Adrenaline, Fast Movement, and Fast Reload around the same time and early game. Rotate around the three skills. *25 Fast Movement *25 Body Armour Expert *10 Fast Reload *1 Stim Shot Invest into this right away. *8 Health Regeneration *1 Assault Team *1 Critical Shot Invest into this right away. *1 Killing Spree Invest into this right away. Final three points are up to you. Glass cannon build *25 Adrenaline Vital for all assaults. Max it. *25 Killing Spree Get a point into it early game, then start to focus on it late game. Like, 50s, 60s, 70s. *25 Critical Shot Boost into DpS, great for sniper rifles. *16 Fast Movement *8 Fast Reload *1 Stim Shot Vital for all assaults. One point only. Get it soon as possible. Heavy General build *25 Hold The Line Amplifies not only your damage, but also your pierce. Try to max it. Build up Hold The Line, Tough Body, and Body Armour at the same time, early game. Rotate around the three skills. *25 Tough Body Important to get, protects you from dark minions. *25 Body Armour Expert *10 Fast Movement You need some amount of speed. *10 Fast Reload *1 Critical Shot Invest into this right away. *1 Die Another Day Invest into this right away. *1 Heavy Gear Invest into this right away. *1 Concussion Invest into this right away. Final point is up to you. Critical build *25 Hold The Line *25 Critical Shot *20 Tough Body *20 Body Armor Expert *10 Fast Movement Augments Let's review how you, as the player, should choose your augments. What you add to your equipment can impact how your games will turn out. Weapons For most weapons, you wanna add Deadly, Overclocked, and Adaptive on your weapons. :There are some case when you would want to add Tenacious instead of Deadly. Those weapons that need Tenacious rather than Deadly are the Ronson WP Flamethrower, Stripper, and Poison Claw. :For -type weapons, they should have Deadly, Overclocked, and Piercing. Notes: *'Pinpoint' should be only be as a fourth slot augment AND if you are a critical build. **Don't add Pinpoint to Damage over Time-based weapons (Ronson WP Flamethrower, Stripper, and Poison Claw). Armour Key code: Red = you must have this augment. Blue = highly recommended. Yellow = not that important. Generally as in the 3rd slot. Helmets *Smart Target *Target Assist **Target Assist ONLY if you are a critical build. *Revitalising (medics only) *(defense augment) *Body Fueling Vest *(defense augment) *(another defense augment) *Tissue Repair (assaults and heavies only) *Body Fueling Gloves *Nimble *(defense augment) Pants *Machine Assisted *(defense augment) *Body Fueling Boots *Machine Assisted *(defense augment) *Revitalising (medics only) Nightmare Mode Nightmare Mode (SAS4) is where players, levels +35, play brute difficult for a chance of keys and cores. Nightmare Mode also provides loads of cash and strongboxes. Although you are able to play Nightmare Mode at level 35, don't play it until you're level +50. By then, you'll be well-equipped. Joining at level 35~40s is a terrible idea; not only that you will struggle and slow down the team, but ruining the game for everyone else. At level 35, there's a slim chance you be prepared for Nightmare Mode. Being low level with crappy will ruin the game and your teammates' experiences as *Low defense/speed = you won't last that long. *With poor gear, you'll slow down the game, as, your teammates will have to carried you through out the entire game. *You won' be helping out much with low offense power. *High level games = stronger bosses. Stronger bosses = more cash. Being the low level, you would decrease the potential amount of money everyone receive. Notes: *Cryo stuff, like the Ronson Cryogenic Turrets and Cryo Grenades are important in Nightmare Mode. They can freeze up zombies and slow down bosses temporarily, allowing you to move away from them or killing them while frozen. *Prioritize the Tank power-up over High Roller. Tank will decrease the damage you receive by a bit, and make healing methods more effective. Tank also provides cryo grenades. High Roller doesn't guarantee better boxes, both quality and quantity wise. *Adaptive is key. Even though it is uncommon to find an enemy with the Nightmarish buff, it's critical. Adaptive isn't just for Nightmare Mode, it can ease up normal games as well. **'ADAPTIVE OVER BIOSYNTHESIS'. I don't know why, but some players will augment biosynthesis over adaptive. Stop it. You can't heal if you can't kill. Weapon choices Note: I compared the weapons to its weapon class and levels, not in general. Key code: Blue = godly Green = good Light Green = decent Yellow = ok Orange = eww Red = bad Dark Red = useless Levels 1-10 |-| SMGs= *RIA 7 Just weak. Use it to replace the Z-2 LMP if you're a medic. *RIA T7 Decent DpS to clear out zombies. *CM 330 Just weak. *CM 307 Just weak. *HVM 002 High RpS is what makes ok. Just watch out for constant reloading. *Phantom Just weak. |-| LMGs = |-| Assault Rifles= *HVM 005 G-Class Ok choice, if you got nothing else. Definitely better than most SMGs. *Raptor Big ammo eater, for unimpressive damage. *RIA 20 DSC Decent damage combined with mediocre RpS. *RIA 20 Striker A different approach to the RIA 20 DSC. High damage per hit for its levels, but, the slow 4 RpS. *RIA 20 PARA A weaker RIA 20 DSC. *CM 401 Planet Stormer An upgrade from the RIA 20 Para. Big ammo eater, so be careful. *CM 440 Titan Very similar to the RIA 20 DSC. Although it has slightly less DpS than the RIA 20 DSC, it is ideal for crowds due to the 3 pierce. *Heartburn You got better stuff around these levels. Cumbersome stats. Big movement penalty for this point of the game. |-| Shotguns= *HVM 004 Low RpS is what kills it. Might be good, if you found one with grade 10. *RIA 30 Strikeforce Slow RpS. 1 RpS. Overclocked won't fix the fact that it's crap. Could be usable on an assault, with their adrenaline skill. |-| Snipers= *RIA 50 Your starter sniper rifle. Something to use for bossing and building up sniper mastery. |-| Rocket Launcher= *HVM MPG |-| Specials = |} Levels 11-20 |-| SMGs = |-| LMGs = |-| Assault Rifles= Category:Blog posts